


red means spicy

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Skeletons aren't that scary when you think about it.





	

It had taken a few schedule adjustments and last minute grabs for necessities but Yotsuba was finally dropped off with Frisk to the house with two skeletons. Yotsuba hadn't known that they were literally skeletons, but if Frisk was able to happily sign with the pair then she would not shiver in fear.

Well, mostly.

Frisk turned around and helped Yotsuba up onto the porch and signed something to the shorter skeleton.

"don't worry 'bout it," the shorter skeleton said. His voice sounded goofy and lazy but Yotsuba still looked wary. "name's sans. i know you're _green_ to monsters, so welcome."

Yotsuba nodded, her voice becoming a squeak.

"OH MY GOD, SANS, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE SCARING THE POOR HUMAN?!" The taller skeleton knelt down to the girl, making her grab for Frisk's hand. "HELLO, DANDELION! WELCOME TO OUR HOME AND I HOPE YOU WILL JOIN MY MANY LEGIONS OF FRIENDS?"

She blinked and asked, "Are you Jumbo's skeleton?"

"I AM NOT A JUMBO SKELETON! I AM A MEDIUM SIZED ONE."

The skeleton reached for Frisk and put them on his shoulders. "BUT WITH HELP, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN BECOME JUMBO!"

Yotsuba forgot her fear and clapped.

"getting chilly out here," Sans said. The two sleepover bags glowed blue and floated into the house. "let's go inside."

Yotsuba stared at the magic with wonder and followed the skeleton inside.

Frisk, still on Papyrus's shoulders, managed not to hit their head on the top of the door frame.

-

The evening passed on quietly, surprisingly. Frisk and Yotsuba were parked at a coffee table with their crayons and paper, watching a movie on the bunny antenna TV. The woman said something about the sunrise and the man turned away, his face slightly pink.

"They're gonna _kiss_ ," Frisk wrote and passed to Yotsuba.   
"What is this?!" she asked, pointing at the screen. "Love?!"

Frisk nodded vigorously.

The screen turned to static briefly, and finally cleared up when the couple were sitting together, watching the sunrise.

"Nooo," Yotsuba cried, and when the commercial that followed announced the title of the movie, Frisk frantically wrote it down. The two watched intently for the movie to return, when they were called by Papyrus.

"FRISK! DANDELION! DINNER AWAITS!"

Yotsuba reluctantly turned off the TV, the VHS still running.

Frisk wrote something down, "Let's play opposites."

"Oh, okay!"

-

The dinner was what looked like noodles topped with a red sauce. Yotsuba hoped it wasn't spicy.  
There was also a basket of bread and a plate of diced up potatoes.

Yotsuba poked at the sauce with her fork, cautiously tasting the remnants of sauce on the tongs. She watched Frisk and imitated the motions they were doing with their fork.

She bit into the noodles.

"Yucky!"

This caused everyone at the table to look at her.

The girl twirled the noodles on her fork, careful to put on a lot of sauce on this one, and bit into it.

"Super yucky!"

"WELL, AT LEAST IT IS SUPER."

Frisk put down their fork and signed something.

"OH, OPPOSITES? WHAT FUN!"

Papyrus pointed at Frisk and declared, "TALL!"

"rotten uncool guy," Sans said, pointing at his brother. He took a generous share of the potatoes with his fork.

"Red-haired," Frisk wrote and showed to Yotsuba.

"Scary!" Yotsuba pointed her fork at Sans and shoved more of the noodles into her mouth.

"DON'T EAT SO FAST, DANDELION!" He blinked and corrected himself. "EAT FASTER, DANDELION!"

Yotsuba chewed what was in her mouth and ate slower.

The game continued through dinner and nobody noticed that Sans ate most of the potatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've stopped being scared of skeleton monsters since E.D. Baker, the author of The Frog Princess series, noted that since they don't have muscles they can't actually grab you tightly. The Dandelion name comes from when we first meet Yanda and he tries to remember what Yotsuba's name is.


End file.
